Dragon Ball Z 2 V
In Japan, 1,000 lucky V-Jump readers got Dragon Ball Z 2 V, a revamped version of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 with Cooler included. All of the characters were already unlocked, but the capsules were preset. The logo for the game was slightly changed. In addition to a "V", mostly likely to emulate the "V" in V-Jump, Cooler poses near the "D" in Dragon Ball Z. The manual for the game is the cover, but in manga style. The manual resembled the 2002-2005 remake covers of the Dragon Ball manga. This version of Budokai 2 served as a bridge for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Tien *Yamcha *Great Saiyaman *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Raditz *Nappa *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Final Form, Mecha-Frieza *via item*) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai's Unlock Ability) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Videl *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Dr. Gero *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo absorbed, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Gotenks (Goten or Trunks) (Base, SS1 ,SS3) *Vegito (Goku or Vegeta) (Base, Super Vegito) *Kuriza (As an alternate costume for Frieza) *Cooler *Tiencha *Super Buu *Gokule Differences between Budokai 2 *Cooler, Kuriza, and Majin Frieza are all playable characters as an alternative skin for Frieza *Majin Cell is a playable character as an alternative skin for Cell *The World Martial Arts Tournament stage has the V-Jump logo on the floor *The game is already completed *The title screen is slightly different﻿ Trivia *This is considered the rarest Dragon Ball video game since only 1,000 people own it. *This is the first game in the ''Budokai'' series that doesn't include "Budokai" in its title. The other one being Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *When changing Frieza's costume, if you select Cooler, his name changes to "クウラ", Cooler's Japanese name respectfully. However when changing to Kuriza his name remains "フリーザ" (Freiza's Japanese name) instead of changing to "クリザ " (Kuriza's). Gallery DBZ2V001.jpg|Cooler fighting Majin Cell DBZ2V Kuriza vs Cooler.png|Cooler fighting Kuriza DBZ2V002.jpg|The Majority of the V-JUMP Logo DBZ2V003.jpg|Majin Cell Vs Majin Freiza DBZ2V004.jpg|Kuriza Vs Cooler DBZ2V005.jpg|Title Screen DBZ2V Cooler with Vjump.png|Cooler ontop of the V-Jump logo Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable